Ultraman Max (character)
1= |-| 2= is an Ultra from an alternate World of the Land of Light that takes place some forty years after the events of the first ''Ultraman'' TV series. He is also believed to boast the fastest natural speed of any Ultra to hail from the Land of Light. His main Land of Light counterpart has made several brief appearances in the Ultraman Zero film trilogy. History Ultraman Max A civilization observer, Ultraman Max's job was to study developing civilizations and help devise a way for the various species of the universe to co-exist. His later mission was the planet Earth which was facing a crisis brought about by man's folly. It was beginning to be plagued by monsters from Earth and Space as well as invaders. Max observed Earth and witnessed the bravery of a native youth named Kaito Touma. Rather than leaving him to a cruel fate, Max merged with him and allowed them both to protect the people of Earth. After saving Kaito, Max began to fight monsters from Earth's past and invaders from space that wanted the destruction of either humans to have the planet for themselves, with DASH fighting along side him. During his battle against Zetton, Max was being severely beaten by the legendary monster and would have died if not for the appearance of Ultraman Xenon, a fellow member of the Space Garrison. During that battle, Max gained the Max Galaxy, a multi-purpose device that saved Max many times afterwards and be used to destroy his old enemy Gilfas. Months later after stopping numerous monsters and invaders, the Delos civilization rose up to threaten the surface people of Earth. Max could not interfere because it was against the laws of his home world of the Land of Light to interfere with wars between native civilizations. However, Kaito stopped any such conflict, while also saving Mizuki from a near death experience, by making Delos change his mind and call off the war, they both agreed that neither side had actually wished for a conflict. The people of Delos requested Max to stop their now rogue defense system, allowing Max to attack their super weapon Giga Berserke. However between rising to the surface and flying to battle, Max had little time to fight. Max lost to Giga Berserke and turned to stone after separating Kaito from his body. Unwilling to surrender, DASH revived the hero by recharging the Max Galaxy, which Kaito merged with and flew to Max to again merge with him one last time. After a short assault, Max destroyed Giga Berserke and left Earth with Xenon to return back home to Nebula M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he returned to the Land of Light. Upon arriving, he showed that Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen witnessed this all of the Space Garrison's warriors charged Belial. Max was the first one to attack, but was defeated by Belial after receiving a few hits from the Giga Battle Nizer. Even after all the long battle, they were all defeated by Belial, and who then took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along with every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and returned the Plasma Spark, all of the planet's people were revived. Shortly afterwards every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Ultraman Max returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Ultraman Max as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Max was seen to have participated in the Dark Spark War. But in the middle of the battle, a powerful villain known as Dark Lugiel, using the power of the Dark Spark to transformed all Ultras, aliens, and monsters into Spark Dolls. It fell to Earth with the other Spark Dolls. The location of Max's doll is unknown but nonetheless after Dark Lugiel's defeat by Ultraman Ginga, Max was restored to his original appearance and with other victims of Dark Lugiel, return to their homes. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman Max was captured along with the Heisei Ultras by Arena and Etelgar. He would later fight together with Nexus, Mebius, Zero, Cosmos, and Ginga Victory in Etelgar's Space-time Castle. After Nexus left behind to fight the Dark Mephisto's Eteldummy in the first floor, the group met another resistance in the second floor in the form of Alien Sran, Max's old enemy as the Ultra faces him while his comrades races upstairs to the third floor. Ultraman X After knowing that an Alien Sran named Quila wanted revenge on him for killing one of his brethren, Max went to an alternate Earth, taking the form of Kaito and exposed Quila as the villain he was to Xio, the attack team of that world. However, the Ultraman of the world, Ultraman X, was battling with Quila's Zetton at this time, and X fell into Quila's trap, his consciousness slowly being overtaken by the Zetton Armor that Quila had tricked X to wear. Max transformed back to his Ultra form to save a mother and daughter from a failing building, then joined the fight to help X. However he was eventually out numbered by Zetton, a controlled X and even Quila. Eventually, Daichi Ozora managed to rid the Zetton Armor's malicious programming, and X regained consciousness and protected Max. Max finished off Quila with Galaxy Cannon while X destroyed Zetton. Meeting Daichi and X in the form of Kaito, Max gifted them a portion of his power in a form of a Type U Cyber Card and then returned to his own universe. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Max is seen battling a Tsurugi Demaaga in Geneva, Switzerland and ended up killing him with his Maxium Cannon after being empowered by Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor's Cyber Wings. After they said thanks to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Max left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen. Profile Stats *'Height': 48 m **'against Dark Baltan': 300 m **'against Giga Berserke': 900 m *'Weight': 37,000 t *'Age': 7,800 years old (equivalent to late 20's in human age) *'Flight Speed': Mach 6.99 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Ground Latent Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 750 m *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t (80 kg when human size) Body Features * : The boomerang weapon on Max's head, it is similar to the Eye Slugger. Like Ultraseven, Max can throw the sharp crest atop his head, capable of slicing through most known materials, it is controlled telekinetically, but unlike Ultraseven's, his blade doesn't completely detach from his head. *'Max's Eyes': Max can see great distances and in the dark. *'Protectors': Max has protector armor on his chest, shoulders and upper back. * : Max's Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Max's body is resistant to lasers and fire, but like any Ultra from M78, it is weak to the cold. Transformation When needing to transform, Kaito pulls out the Max Spark, which glistens with light and places the Max Spark on his left forearm. Afterwards, the Protectors and Color Timer of Max would appear on Kaito with the rest of Max's body forming over him. He then grows to giant size. Kaito uses Max Spark.png|Kaito uses the Max Spark Kaito places Max Spark on his left forearm.png|Kaito places Max Spark on his left forearm Kaito and Max Spark merge to one.png|Kaito and the Max Spark merge to one Max's rise.png|Max's rise in the series Max's new rise.png|Max's new rise MaxRise.gif KaitoTransform.gif|Kaito transforming to Max in real life Techniques Special * : Max raises the Max Spark on his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam. Can destroy monsters in one shot. **'Powered Up Maxium Cannon': A stronger version of the Maxium Cannon that is influenced by Crossover Formation. *'Triple Finish': Max can jump into the air, curl up, an spin fast enough to appear as a red ball of light, he can then up to fire three energy beams at once that will be homed in on the enemies. According to Kaito, it was made in desperation by an amnesiac Max, thus the possibility for this attack to reappear in the future media is very low. MaximumCannon.gif|Maxium Cannon MaxCannonEx.gif|Powered Up Maxium Cannon TripleFinishMax.gif|Triple Finish Physical * : A basic Ultra Punch, of the numerous variations Max also has the Max Ashura where he punches repeatedly at high speed. * : Also known as the 'Illusion left', an uppercut using the left hand. The presence of the Max Spark increases power to be greater than a normal punch. * : Chops used repeatedly to pinpoint the enemy's weaknesses. * : A front or side kick. ** : A kick performed while the body is rotating quickly. ** : A kick were the momentum of falling is used to hit the enemy. ** : Max moves at high speed and disappears from sight before hitting the enemy with a dive from above with a kick. * : A standard knee blow plunged into the enemy's body. * : Max grabs the opponent's arms and twists with herculean strength. * : A basic headlock to stop the enemies movements. * : A skill to lift the enemy and throw them 300 meters or more. * : Grabs the tail of the enemy and throws them. * : High speed rotation of the body. Used to escape Antlar's sand trap. MaxPunch.jpeg|Max Punch Max_Kick.jpg|Max Kick MaxFlyingKick.gif|Max Flying Kick Max Body Spin 2.jpg|Max Body Spin Other *'Purifying Beam': An ability charged with the Max Spark that is used to quell Natsunomeryu's anger and seal him away. * : Max can release a golden light from the Max Spark. *'Energy Reflux Tactics': Max can discharge energy with the Max Spark. Used to free Max from Metacisus. * : Max can generate a blue wave of energy to put out flames. * : Known as the faster warrior of M78, Max can accelerate to blinding speeds at will. * : Max can move things with his mind, usually with an arm outstretched. * : Max can create the curtain style barrier used by the Original Ultraman and many other M78 warriors. ** : When using the rectangular barrier, if it is being attacked Max can use the Max Spark to make the shield absorb the beam and transform into a tornado. The winds are strong enough to tear to shreds anything inside it. ** : Max can create a circular shield of swirling energy with his hands to stop ambushing enemy attacks. He can do this with one hand or both. *'Size Change': Max can take on a size anywhere from a human size to his proper giant height, he can also increase his size to as big as 357 meters but this will lower his time to just under a minute. He uses this against large enemies. *'Multiply': Max can create multiple duplicates of himself with the Max Spark all with the same powers. He does this by use the his own version of the High Spin. * : A technique used when he was consumed by Madeus and Max uses it to destroy the said Kaiju. It involves Max spinning at high speeds while radiating energy. *'Travel Sphere': Like most Ultras, Max uses a transport sphere to travel the universe, it was his method of transport when he first arrived on Earth. * : A momentary power boost with the other Heisei Ultras that is similar to Glitter Tiga. *'Power Endowment': Max can donate his power to the Ultra Fusion Brace which allows Ginga Victory to use the Maximum Cannon. PurificationWave.gif|Purifiying Beam MaxEnergy Reflux Tatics.jpg|Energy Reflux Tactics IcingWave.gif|Icing Wave MaxAcceleration.gif|Comet Dash MaxRectangleShield.gif|Max Barrier MaxTornado.gif|Max Typhoon SparkShieldMax.gif|Spark Shield MaxSizeEnlargement.gif|Size Change MaxDuplicate.gif|Multiply Burning Tornado.jpg|Powered Tornado Max Travel Sphere.jpg|Travel Sphere CrossOverFormation.gif|Crossover Formation PowerTransferGingaSMovue.jpeg|Power Endowment Weapons * : The boomerang like weapon that is stored in Max's head crest. ** : A slash attack, Max jumps and slices the enemy in half, as shown being used on Moetaranga. ** : Max can multiply his Maxium Sword into many copies, decimating the opponent. *'Max Galaxy': A weapon given to him by Ultraman Xenon to fight against Zetton. Since then, it has been used frequently in battle. ** : A deadly ray from the Max Galaxy, more powerful than the Maxium Cannon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. ** : An energy beam from the Max Galaxy that erects a powerful shield, used to disable King Joe, and contain an explosion from Red King. Can also be used to restrict the opponent's movement. ** : A blade of energy conjured from the Max Galaxy. *** : In the final episode, as Max gains enough power to maintain his gigantic proportions, he is also able to transmit this power to the Max Galaxy and therefore causing the Galaxy Sword to elongate 900 meters outside the Earth atmosphere. **'Solar Power': The Max Galaxy is able to deliver solar power to its user. In episode 39, the Max Galaxy is used to revive Max after using up his energy in his battle with Giga Berserke. MaximumSwordInAction.gif|Maxium Sword SwordSlash.gif|Sword Slash MaxiumSwordMultiShot.gif|Maxium Sword Cloning Shoot MaxGalaxyXSsries.jpeg|Max Galaxy GalaxyCannonXSeries.gif|Galaxy Cannon BarrierField.gif|Barrier Field GalaxySwordNormal.gif|Galaxy Sword GalaxySwordMaxPower.gif|Galaxy Sword Maximum Power MaxGalaxy(DeliverSolarPower).gif|Solar Power Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Max reappears in Ultraman Retsuden episode 66 "Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius!". Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *Ultraman Max's name comes from the word "'Max'imum". * Names proposed prior to settling Ultraman Max during series' development included Ultraman Phoenix, Ultraman Wing, and Ultraman Xenon. *Ultraman Max's voice actor, Kazuya Nakai, has also voiced Ultraseven in Ultraman World. Coincidentally, Max's design derives from Seven's archetype and by default Ultraseven 21 (who was based on Ultraseven), but with elements attributed with the original Ultraman. *Ultraman Max is the second good Ultra whose signature Ultra Beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right, with Ultraman Zearth being the first. *Max's Power Timer sound is a slowed down Ultraman Tiga Color Timer sound. *After his series, Max's speaking voice is done by various voice actors but his grunts by Kazuya Nakai is still reused. See also *Kaito Touma - Ultraman Max's Human Host *Ultraman Max (series) - Ultraman Max's debut and star series id:Ultraman Max (karakter) ms:Ultraman Max (watak) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman Max Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras